Tere liye kuch bhi
by Cutie pari
Summary: This os is based on Bhootiya boat on the request of Zeba Di...so Di.. it's your os..(joint venture of me and Luvciduodosti)


"Dekhiye medically he is almost fit. Baaki Drug ka asar jaane mein abhi bhi 3-4 hours lagenge. We can discharge him but apke liye it will create problems. Hope you understand that." Doctor said professionally.

Abhijeet (rough tone): Medically agar wo theek hai to please discharge him and by the way my brother can't create problems for me . I hope you understand that. Ap please muje uska medicine wagera samjha denge.

Doctor sighing: Very well as you wish.

AFTER AN HOUR DAYA WAS DISCHARGED AND WITHIN THE NEXT 1 HOUR DUO HAD REACHED HOME.

DUO HOME

"Chalo Abhi to janab so rahe hai main dinner Bana leta hoo" Abhijeet said and went to the kitchen.Suddenly he heard some sounds from daya's room and rushed there. Seeing him daya

shouted.

"Pass mat aana mere tumne uss ladki Ko mar diya ab mujhe marne aaye ho na. Just stay away from me" daya shouted holding a pen knife.

"Daya maine koi khoon nahi Kiya and wo penknife muje do pls main tumhe kuch nahi karunga." Abhijeet said in a convincing tone and tried to take that knife from him.

Abhijeet was stepping towards him ...but daya saw that a man was coming near him with holding a knife...he became more violent ..he started to throw all the things over abhijeet...

Abhijeet in anger: daya kya kar rahe ho... _ **holding vase.(which daya throw over him)...**_ abe poore ghar ka sa saman torega kya...ain... _ **he came to daya and tried to calm down him...**_

But daya became so much violent... abhijeet's got a cut near neck from that pen- knife... _ **abhijeet became anger and slapped Daya...**_

Daya became so much scared...he hide himself in the corner of room...and cuddled his legs so tightly...

Abhijeet realised what he did...he felt guilty on his act...

 **Abhijeet pov: Mai bhi kya karta rahta hun...vo abhi drugs ke affect me hai isliye aisa kar raha hai...par mujhe to use acche se handle karna tha na...**

He came daya and kept his hand on his shoulder...but daya herked his hand... his body was shivering...

Abhijeet in sad tone:daya ek baar meri taraf dekh na yaar...i m sorry... _ **he hold his ear...**_ dekh maine apne kaam bhi pakar liye...(cutely)... _ **daya glanced him narrowed his eyes...**_ tu bolega to mai uthak- baithak bhi kar lunga ... _ **but daya was still silent...**_

Abhijeet pov: lagta hai aaj ye bhaloo mujhse sach me uthak- baithak karva ke rahega...he bhagvan... pata nhi aur kya kya karenge sahab iss masoom se...

He got up and started to doing"uthak - baithak"... _ **an amazing smile came on daya's lip...**_ while abhijeet was counting...6...7...8... wiping his sweats...

Abhijeet in tease: ahan saheb ko bhut maja aa raha hai muhhe aisi halat me dekhkar...tu ek baar theek ho ja...phir mai tujhe batata hun(in anger)... _ **he sat down tiredly beside him with heavy breathing...**_ itna to muhhe kisi mujrim ne bhi nahi bhagaya hoga...

Daya was calm but he saw the bleeding from abhijeet's neck so he became so much scared and started to mumbling...

 **Khoo...khoon...itna...sara khoon...**

Abhijeet in soft tone: Daya kuch nhi hua ...tu ghabra mat... _ **he hold daya's cold hand...**_

Daya's head started spinning and he left his whole body's weight over Abhijeet...

Abhijeet (patting daya's Cheeks): daya ankhe khol daya oh no shayad doctor Ko call karna parega.

DOCTOR ARRIVED AFTER 30 MINS

Doctor (after checking daya) : excessive stress ke Karan behosh ho Gaye hai. Waise teen ghante ho Gaye drug ka asar khatm ho jayega inke uthne Tak... aj raat inhe zyada heavy dinner mat dijiyega.

Abhijeet (thankfully): shukriya doctor. I'm really sorry maine apke sath misbehave Kiya main...

Doctor (cutting him withDoctor (cutting him with a smile): koi baat nahi I didn't mind.

DOCTOR LEFT AFTER GIVING SOME MORE ADVICES.

DAYA WOKE UP AFTER AN HOUR OR SO..HE SAW ABHIJEET HAD SLEPT DUE TO THE DAY'S EXHAUSTION. HE WAS GOING TO SWITCH OFF THE LIGHT WHEN HE HEARD ABHIJEET'S VOICE.

Abhijeet (happily): waah sahab uth gaye. Thik haina tabiyat ab.

Daya(weakly): Haan yaar ab sach sach bolna uss drug ka kya asar hua tha mujpar. Wo log bol rahe the usse main Cid ke liye Sabse bara musibat ho jayunga...

Abhijeet (cutting him): Daya shant rahe Aisa kuch nahi hua tha.

HE TOLD HIM EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE SLAPPING PART.

Daya(feeling guilty): yaar Purvi Ko kitna Bura Laga hoga na. Ye drugs bhi na main kal hi usse sorry bol dunga (suddenly noticing Abhijeet's wound) arey tumhare gardan pe chot kaise lagi.

Abhijeet (lieing): arey wo ek criminal se larte wakt lag Gaya tha. Sun daya jaldi dinner kar aur dawai le tu Abhi tak puri tarah se thik to nahi hua hai.

Daya(smirking): Abhi criminal to mat kaho muje.

AbhijeetAbhijeet (confused): Ain maine tuje kaha criminal bola

Daya (still smirking): Abhi Tum jhoot nahi bol pate maine chot pahunchaya na tumhe??

Abhijeet lowered his head

Daya (in pain): kyu yar main hi hamesha jaane Anjaane mein tumhe hurt karta hoon.

Abhijeet (same tone): tujpar bhi to maine kitni Baar goli chalayi. Ek bar to crane ka Bhari hook bhi tujpe gira diya tha.

Daya(cutting him): arey Tum to drug ke asar mein kiye the isme tumari kya galti.

Abhijeet (meaningfully): To sahab bhi to drug ke Nashe mein the na.

Daya pls yar aise cheezon ke liye khud Ko blame karna chor de jispe tera koi control nahi hai. Ab chal dinner karte hai .

Daya(smiling): ok Abhi Lekin kuch acha khilao. Muje khichdi ki smell aa Rahi hai...

Abhijeet (smirking): Waise kal ek thai restaurant ka inauguration hai and agar kisiko waha Jaana hai to aj meri baat manni padegi.

Daya(happily): arey Abhi tumari khichdi bhi to biriyani lagti hai muje jaldi le aao muje bohot bhook lagi hai...

Abhijeet starred laughing loudly and daya made a face but he soon joined his best buddy.

DUNIYA KA SABSE KHOOBSURAT RISHTA HAI SACCHI DOSTI

USE BOHOT SAMBHAL KE RAKHNA MITRON


End file.
